A Game of Truth Or Dare
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: What can happen when the Golden Trio and some of Slytherin's finest play a game of truth or dare...
1. Chapter 1

"You've never played strip truth or dare?" Pansy asked, smirking. Her eyes widened as Ginny, Hermione and Lavender all shook their heads no.

"Really?!" Pansy asked, throwing her head back laughing, her towel turban almost falling off her head.

"Gryffindors. Pure, innocent, Gryffindors." Pansy smirked. Ginny shrugged.

"I think I've played it before, I just didn't know it had a name." Pansy's eyebrow quirked, but Ginny went back to her nail painting.

"Naughty little Weasley."

"I think I've heard of it." Lavender said thoughtfully, as she rolled her hair into a magically enhanced curling roller. "What about you Hermione?" asked Pansy, pulling on a black lace bathrobe and settling on her bed in their shared dormitory. Hermione looked up from 'Hogwarts: A History' and shook her head.

"I've never heard of it or played. What are the rules?" Pansy squealed in delight.

"So you'll play?" she asked. Hermione shut her book after carefully marking the page.

"Sure." She shrugged. Hermione tugged on a white bathrobe and Lavender curled the last lock of her hair. Ginny put the gold brush back into the little bottle and crawled onto the plush white carpet in the middle of the room. Pansy, Lavender and Hermione joined her there.

"Strip truth or dare is just like truth or dare except every time you refuse a dare, you have to take off an article of clothing. You already said you would play, so no backing out now." Pansy said, grinning evilly at Hermione. Hermione sighed and adjusted the towel on her head.

There was a knock at their door.

"Come in!" they chorused. In their door walked Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise. Due to their shared dorms, the four had quickly become friends. Not CLOSE friends, but still, friends. (A/N: I know, I know it'll never happen, but still, a girl can dream.)

Ron sat down next to Lavender and Pansy, who both tied to jump on his lap at the same time and ended up knocking heads. Their solution was to both lay their heads on Ron's lap. He petted their hair idly, the dark black strands intermixing with the chocolate hair wrapped curlers.

Draco and Blaise took a seat next to Harry and in between Hermione. After the war, even the Slytherins had become less hostile. Some, like Pansy and Blaise were downright nice.

"What did we interrupt?" Harry asked, playing with Ginny's hair. It was a kryptonite of hers, Harry p[laying with her hair. It made the fire-tempered Weaslette blissful.

"Strip Truth or dare." Pansy cooed, snuggling into Ron's lap. Needless to say, the blatant display of affection made Hermione, Draco and Blaise uncomfortable. But after hearing Pansy's words, Blaise and Draco exchanged looks. They'd seen where things like this could go, and they didn't want to miss any of it. 'Especially not if Granger's playing.' Draco thought, looking at the brunette. Apparently, the Gryffindor boys had somewhat the same ideas, only with thoughts directed at their person of intrest.

"We're in." they chorused, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: forgot this last time, but I don't own anything. If I did, Dramione would be canon.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. I actually had to reread my own fic cus I forgot what happened! Computer troubles. Also thanks to my reviewers and those who favorited this fic or me! I estimate this fic to be around 10 chapters.**

Chapter 2

Hermione groaned. Draco Malfoy? No doubt he'd dare her to do something horrible, and it would be at a time that she wouldn't have anything left to take off that would preserve her modesty. 'At least I wore a cami and a bra.' Hermione thought grimly, shaking her wet brown curls out.

Draco's stomach flipped as Hermione tossed her hair. 'She looks like something out of a cliché muggle movie!' he thought, as an imaginary halo of golden light surrounded her. A sharp elbow in the ribs brought him back to reality. Blaise nudged him and Pansy cleared her throat to start the game.

"Now then," she said primly, sitting up straight. "Gin, you're up first." The redhead's face remained impassive to everyone but Harry, who noticed the slightest little flicker of fear and anxiety cross her face.

"Bring it," Ginny goaded, blowing lightly on her golden nails. She picked up her wand and muttered a charm. Her nails were now striped maroon and gold and a mini lion roared off of each. She set down her wand contentedly. Pansy tapped a pink nail against her pale chin.

" I dare you… to kiss anyone in the room." Ginny slumped and leaned towards Harry, but Pansy held up a manicured finger.

"Anyone BUT Harry." The Boy-Who-Lived eyes widened in shock. Ginny bristled.

"You can't do that! You added something to an already finished dare!" Pansy shook her head.

"Quite the contrary. I hadn't finished my dare and YOU jumped to conclusions." Ginny's frown deepened. She turned to Lavender.

"Can she do that?" The brunette nodded solemnly, brown wrapped curlers bobbing.

"Dammit." Ginny swore. But she crawled across the little circle and chastely gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek. The Italian turned a little red under his olive complexion but managed to remain dignified.

"Aww thanks, Weaslette." Blaise said, throwing his arms around the girl in a friendly gesture. Harry saw red, but the Slytherin quickly released his arms and put his arms up in a gesture that plainly said 'Not trying to steal her from ya.'

"Alright. Who shall be my victim?" Ginny muttered. Her eyes flashed deviously.


End file.
